The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a three-phase selectable energy meter. Specifically, the subject matter disclosed herein relates to an energy meter allowing for selection between three phases of power supply.
In electrical energy distribution networks utilizing three-phase systems, unbalanced loads (e.g., loads carried unevenly across the three phases), may negatively impact performance. Conventionally, e.g., residential power supply is provided using only a single phase, with every third household along the network each receiving power from one of the three phases. This general approximation may average out across the grid, thereby providing substantially uniform load distribution across each of the three phases.
Recently, energy utilities have requested the ability to control secondary (or, “non-essential”) load devices in order to meet target service requirements during times of high demand. Some larger buildings (e.g., large residential buildings, office buildings, etc.) may require three-phase power for devices requiring relatively large power loads (e.g., air conditioning systems). In these cases, the secondary, or non-essential, loads are restricted to a single phase of the three phases.
In order to ensure that secondary loads are evenly allocated across the three-phase network, meter installers (e.g., human technicians) conventionally carry three different varieties of three-phase meter. Each variety is configured to engage one phase when installed. However, manufacturing three varieties of three-phase meter may be costly, and carrying these three varieties of a three-phase meter may cause the technician to amass an unwieldy inventory of devices.